Religion
These images are not owned or created by us, but instead wonderful artists on Pinterest. Koe'rith Most of our campaigns center around the eastern world, where the most well-known and worshiped religion is the pantheon of Koe'rith (Co-EED-rhth). There are currently three Eternals, nine Angels, four Infernals, and nine Demons known to exist. The strongest gods of this pantheon are separated into two categories, known as Eternal and Infernal, named so as to their nature of existence. If an Angel or Demon are erased from existence, an exceptional mortal may be deemed worthy by the Valkyrie Seers, often falling in battle, and is chosen to replace the fallen deity. If an Eternal or an Infernal die, their position is not so easily replaced. Angels and Demons have been known to rise in rank through the pantheon, however, gaining the power of an Eternal or Infernal often requires the brutal consumation of other deities or spirits. E T E R N A L Koe'rith | The Eternal of Light and Prosperity * (Pronounced Co-EED-Rhth) * The oldest and strongest of all the deities, Keazat shines light where there is darkness; prosperity where there is suffering; and hope where there is none. He is locked in an endless struggle with Beamat that has gone on for countless millennia, keeping the Infernal, and himself, trapped in their realm. Ca'oth | The Eternal of Fire and Sacrifice * (Pronounced Ka-Doth) * Sometimes called the most loving and meaningful of all the gods, Ca'oth's fiery passions drive those under him to be the driving force of strength the world needs, teaching that true ambition sometimes requires true sacrifice. A millennia ago, in the realm of the gods, an Infernal named Rinagi' brought another planet hurling towards earth, and Ca'oth had no choice but to use his entire body as a shield. To this day, Ca'oth holds the planet that will crush the earth should it get away from him, and Rinagi' taunts him by driving chains into his ever-fatigued body. Iuna | The Eternal of Wisdom and Clarity * (''Pronounced ''Eye-Oo-Nah) * The second oldest and wisest of all the gods, Iuna shares her wisdom in a way that guides the hands of those who worship her, all while helping them think clearly and truthfully. She may not always have the answers, but those with her soul act on instinct and a will to do good. Ju'tanuk | The Eternal of Medicine and Meditation * (Pronounced Jude-Tah-Nook) | D E C E A S E D * Ju'tanuk always had a knack for healing impossible injuries deities inflicted on one another during battle. There were times when he'd even been able to bring the dead back to the living realms. As a neutral party, no matter an entity's alignment or mortality, Ju'tanuk would gift his healing touch. That is until the Infernal Aelr acted on behalf of jealous princes and inflicted a wound on Ju'tanuk too severe for any god to heal, even himself: Insanity. Once the seed had been planted, it was easy for Aelr to manipulate the Eternal into killing himself. A N G E L Cai’ro - Angel of War and Guidance * (Pronounced Ka-Eed-ro) * The guardian of soldiers and warriors who fight for their lives. If one is to fall in battle, Cai'ro guides their spirits to Solami'gar, the resting place for those who have struggled long enough. De’o - Angel of Water and Balance * (Pronounced Day-doe) * De'o is a simple, humble deity who aids the ocean in thriving and producing bountiful resources for the coastal kingdoms. He seems to favor the waters of Sol and their mission to spread harmony and health. He gifted them with the world's fastest and strongest navy, knowing they'd use it for good. Et'u - Angel who Thwarts Evil * (Pronounced Ee-too) * Et'u has been assigned to keep demons and angels in check. His only goal is to make sure no one oversteps the boundary given to them by fate, keeping the world and realms in balance. He often comes to the aid of other deities in need, but stas a neutral party. Faur - Angel of Empathy and Agriculture * (Pronounced Fah-Oar) * Faur works closely with the earth and realms, acting as their hands and will. Promoting growth in food and plants, while inspiring wholeness and empathy between mortal creatures. I’rasil - The Angel of Purity and Protection * (Pronounced Ee-Drah-Sill) | D E C E A S E D * I'rasiel was a protector of all creatures in the mortal realm, and a personal defender of the Kingdom of Sol. He was sadly erased during a battle with Valla'lar. Ithala - Angel of the Lost and Fallen * (Pronounced Ee-thah-Lah) * Ithala inspires selflessness and constitution beyond what is possible; a respectable replacement for the deceased I'rasil, chosen by Irit himself. Ne’an - Angel of Virtue and Vitality * (Pronounced Nay-Dawn) * Nothing means more to Ne'an than the right to live and the goodness in one's soul. No kind act is too small or life worthless in this angels eyes. He often grants those with the strongest of morals and brightest of intentions a new life. Tabion - Angel of Energy and Focus * (Pronounced Tay-Be-Own) * Trained in the art of zen and self-control, Tabion is a deity unmatched in his dexterity and peace. As a humble angel, Tabion travels the world in a physical form that allows him to share his enlightenment and skill with others. Yohr’a - Angel of the Storm and Time * (Pronounced Your-Duh) * Known as the mother of rain and thunder; past and future; day and night, Yohr'a exists between times and realms, in a place few can travel. She is the symbol of things to come, and that which will pass. She was ambushed by the Infernals, dragged into lifelong struggle that stole her most precious possession: her heart, and eventually her virtue. Y’ra - Angel who Governs Dreams and Memories * (Pronounced Eed-Ruh) * Like the wind, she sweeps across the lands gifting those with troubled sleep with sweet dreams of peace, love and harmony. To those she deems unworthy, nightmares wrack their otherwise fitful dreams. She's also been said capable of easing distraught memories. I N F E R N A L Beamat - Infernal of Chaos and Decay * (Pronounced Bay-Mah) * Order holds no place in this Infernal's realm. Creating rot and ruin is what Beamat does best, splitting the earth and manipulating the world to his will. He is a direct enemy to Keazat, who struggles to keep Beamat in their own realm via an endless battle that has gone on for countless millennia. Aelr - Infernal of Unease and Distortion * (Pronounced Ail-Er) * He who exists too large for this world exists in one fit for an Infernal. The realm these deities call home is all some of them know. To be released into the physical realm, Aelr would do the only thing he knows how: distort reality, foster anxiety, and snuff out existence. He is darkness incarnate. Eisis - Infernal of Ice and Mortality * (Pronounced Eye-See) * Eisis is a cold-hearted soul who knows no warmth. She is a creature of the cold hard truth, and sees the world more beautifully covered in snow and ice. She embraces the delicate balance of mortality, sometimes granting those she deems worthy with longer living and an icier heart. Rinagi’ - Infernal of Force and Devastation * (Pronounced Rin-Ah-Geed) * An indomitable vessel of mass destruction who has only one counter: Ca'oth. The two deities match each other in strength and endurance, but it was Rinagi' who had the upper hand. A millennia ago, in the realm of the gods, he brought another planet hurling towards earth, and Ca'oth had no choice but to use his entire body as a shield. To this day, the Eternal holds the planet that will crush the earth should it get away from him, and Rinagi' taunts him by driving chains into his ever-fatigued body. D E M O N Aria’u - The Prince of Intellect and Apathy * (Pronounced Are-Ee-Ah-Do) Irit - Prince of Symmetry and Equivalent Exchange * (Pronounced Eye-Writ) Rek'avac - Prince of Hunger and Execution * (Pronounced Rekt-Ah-Vik) Ava’ris - Prince of Repentance and Disease * (Pronounced Ah-Vahd-Rihs) Fahl - Prince of Judgement and Simplicity * (Pronounced Fall) Sanir - Prince of Many Faces * (Pronounced Sah-Neer) * None are as perceptive as Sanir the Seer. Nothing is unseen by his many eyes, and his ability to steal faces and easily shift between them suggests instability, making him extremely unpredictable. One never knows Sanir's true intentions, or whether or not he only seeks to benefit himself. Lira’k - Prince of Doubt and Perception * (Pronounced Leer-Ah-Dik) Xoltrius - Prince of Desire and Confinement * (Pronounced Zol-Tree-Us) Valla’lar - Prince of Greed and Vengeance * (Pronounced Vah-Lah-De-Lahr)